Under The Surface
by thenameisdenise
Summary: Monica comes home to find a letter from Chandler's ex-girlfriend, Kathy


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't know that I posted this in my Facebook account. This is one of my earliest fics, if this isn't the first. I wrote two for FRIENDS, my all-time favourite sitcom. It's a Mondler one-off AU.**_

_**The title is based on Marit Larsen's song, Under the Surface.**_

* * *

It was a Wednesday night and Monica has just arrived from work, exhausted. She was also eager to see her husband Chandler.

"Chandler!" she called out as she walked inside their new house.

When no one answered, she assumed that he was still at work. So she got the mail from the table, put their by the twins' day nanny, and saw that there was a letter coming from Chandler's ex-girlfriend, Kathy. She proceeded to open it but changed her mind.

"You don't do that, Monica," she told herself.

So she checked on the rest which turned out to be bills.

Chandler arrived half an hour later.

"Hi honey," he greeted Monica. "How was your day?"

"Fine," answered Monica. "You've got mail by the way."

"Oh," Chandler exclaimed. "I never get mail."

His expression changed when he saw whom it was from.

"Kathy?" he asked himself.

Monica watched him as he read the letter. He finished with a glum expression on his face.

"What was that about?" Monica asked, pointing at the letter.

"She wants to talk to me," Chandler replied.

"Oh, does she now?" Monica said, quite upset. She clearly remembered Kathy.

Kathy is this beautiful woman and a stage actress. She also used to be their friend Joey's girlfriend but most of all, she broke up with Joey because she has a lot more in common with Chandler.

"Yes," Chandler replied. "I wonder why."

"Maybe she wants to talk to you about something," Monica suggested. "Or maybe she is getting married and she wants some tips."

"I hope that's what she wants," Chandler said, obviously irritated.

They had dinner afterwards and Chandler went straight to bed. Monica checked on the twins and thanked the nanny for watching them. Then she went to their room to rest for the night.

* * *

It has been a busy week for both Monica and Chandler. It was Monica's day off, finally, so she got to spend time with Jack and Erica. She was in the playroom when she heard the front door opening and closing. Chandler's home.

"Hi, honey," she greeted her husband. She kissed him and noticed that he was not smiling. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"Kathy visited me at work today," Chandler replied. "We had lunch and then she told that she missed me. She implied that she wanted to get back with me."

Monica's stomach lurched. She knew it. She knew that Kathy would want to get back with her husband. She felt sick.

"Monica? Are you alright?" It was Chandler's turn to ask.

"What did you say?" Monica blurted out.

"No, of course," Chandler answered. "I told her that I'm already married to the woman I love."

He kissed her on the lips and went to check on the twins. Monica still felt queasy. She wondered what would she do if Chandler actually wanted to get back together with Kathy.

Later that night, when both were lying down, Monica mustered the courage to ask Chandler what had been bugging her since he told her what happened with Kathy.

"Chandler," she started.

"Yes," Chandler replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Chandler laughed. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do."

"It's just that, you know, Kathy..." she trailed off.

"What about her?"

"Did you love her the way you love me?" Monica asked.

Chandler stared her.

"I know it's a bit selfish but I can't help but think about her. She's prettier than me." She whispered the last few words.

To her surprise, Chandler laughed and then hugged her tight.

"Is that it?" he chuckled. "Oh, Mon, I love you more than her. I've never felt this way before. I mean, I was scared of being committed. Was. But now, I'm with you. You changed that."

Monica hugged him back. "It's just that I can't help but wonder if your relationship with her is as good as ours. It's like I'm going back to that time."

Chandler sniffed her hair. "Ours is better," he answered. "If not the best."

Both laughed.

"I love you, with all of my heart," Chandler told her.

"I love you," Monica answered.

And with that, both closed their eyes and slept in each others arms.


End file.
